Prussia, Austria just needs some loving
by MewMixa
Summary: A bunch of PruAus/AusPru one shots I'm making. Most are based off artwork by an artist on Instagram. Thank you rhanihannn for making such amazing and inspiring art. Rated M for future chapters which will contain some sexual things and bad language. Going to be a few spelling errors starting off bc I'm not used to this site.
1. Sleepy mornings

_A little gift for an artist on Instagram who draws the best PruAus fanart. Their profile is rhanihann. They also have a tumblr bit I don't remember the name. Alright, I'm gay and you're watching disney chanel._

Gilbert groans softly, rubbing his eyes as he slowly pushes the blanket away. He rolls over and sits up, looking at his bedside clock.

10:00 am

 _10:00 am!?_ He frowns, checking his phone, which read the same time. Was it really ten? That was far later than what he was used to. Why did he sleep in?

The reason for his sudden laziness groans softly, wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. "What are you doing?" A soft voice mutters from beside him. Gilbert looks doen at his lover, smiling softly. "You need to get up."

Roderich frowns, pushing away from him. "What a horrid idea. No thank you." The brunette grumbles, pulling their large comforter over him.

"Roddy, we slept in. We're late for a meeting. West will kill us."

"Then he better bring a sword. We'll duel at dawn."

He rolls his eyes at his boyfriend's stubborness, staring down at him.

His brain was begging for him to give in, lay back down. To hold his lover's chubby little body close, to kiss his pale neck until he gave that cute little giggle. God he wanted it so badly!!

"Gil..." Roderich hums, rolling over, gently grabbing his hand. "Just this once?" He asks with wide, pleading eyes.

Oh, fuck it all!! Gilbert hates the world meetings anyways!

They woke uo three hours later when an angry Ludwig was knocking on their door. Even then, they went right back to sleep. The bed was far better than the outdoors anyways.


	2. Reuniting

It felt like years since Gilbert had been here, on these steps, leading to the old house. He had already visited his brother and his friends.

There was only one person left to see.

He slowly lifts his head, knocking on the door. His heart was racing as he listens for those light footsteps.

Instead, he heard nothing. Maybe he wasn't awake? Then he heard a soft cry, like a little baby. His eyes went wide. Do I have the wrong house? West said Roderich still lived here-

The door slowly opens, disrupting his thoughts. His eyes snap forward before looking down.

"Gil?" Roderich's soft voice cracks when he sees him, going wide. Roderich didn't look any better than Gilbert did. He was trapped in a wheelchair, a blanket draped over his legs. He was so pale and weak looking, tiny scars on his face.

"G-Gilbert... " Roderich gasps, hugging him (around his waist where he could reach) tightly. Gilbert kneels down to his height, tears starting to run down his face. It had been too long since he held his lover.

Their tender moment was broken by another cry, Roderich perking up immediately. "No... " He mumbles, maneuvering his chair back inside. Gilbert frowns. "What is that?" He asks, following Roderich down a hallway.

When he catches up (he was surprisingly fast in that wheelchair) he peers into the room, eyes going wide again.

In his arms, Roderich held a small bundle, bouncing it slightly. The crying tapered off, before going quiet entirely. He hesitantly walks over, looking down at him.

The baby was so tiny and pale, with a little mole under their eye. Their hair was a soft white, with a little curl like Roderich. They slowly opened their eyes, taking Gilbert's breath away.

Their eyes were a bright violet, peering curiously up at Gilbert.

"This... Is Kugelmugel edel... Our son. " Roderich says softly. Gilbert slowly reaches down, taking him from Roderich's arms.

"What's his name?" Gilbert whispers, cradling the baby.

"Milos. " Roderich smiles, tears pricking his eyes.

Gilbert smiles, getting a giggle out of Milos.

"He's perfect... "


	3. Tired

I really wanted to write this and I think it should just go here. Trans man Roddy bc I love him

Roderich sighs softly as he shuts the door behind him, taking off his coat and hanging it on the rack. "Gil, I'm home!" He calls out, rubbing his eyes. He sets his keys in the little bowl by the door, where Gilbert told him to. Gilbert liked to keep things orderly and it helped control Roderich's habit of losing things.

He grumbles softly to himself, listening as his husband came downstairs. He felt absolutely terrible. First, Roderich woke up late, then he couldn't find his binder, and he didn't have Gilbert that morning to help!

"Hey Roddy." Gilbert smiles, looking at the smaller man. "Woah. You look like hell sweetheart. " He says, getting a half hearted glare in response. "Meeting stressful?" Gilbert asks softly.

He gets a small nod as Roderich moves past him and up the stairs. Gilbert follows, frowning slightly. "Hey... " He says, following him to their bedroom. "Why don't I make dinner tonight?" He smiles, wrapping his arms around Roderich's waist. "You can get all comfy. " He hums, kissing his cheek before leaving, giving him no time to object.

Roderich frowns slightly but doesn't try to chase him, too tired after today. He sighs, taking off his suit and setting it down. He tugs on some loose fitting sweatpants, old and worn but still comfortable. He takes a moment to struggle with his binder before pulling it off, sighing in relief. He takes a deep breath and sets his binder down. He walks downstairs, smiling slightly, already starting to feel better.

Gilbert was in the kitchen when Roderich came down, immediately leaving to kiss his lover. "Hey my handsome man... " He murmurs, making the Austrian blush slightly. "Did you remember to take a break? Get that binder off during the meeting?" He asks.

Roderich shook his head. "No... Too many people were in the bathroom... I didn't want to go in.. " He frowns, blushing more in shame.

"Aw. Buddy, you gotta take it off every once in awhile. It could hurt you. I'll accept this time but you have to do it next time. " Gilbert says, leaning down and kissing the little place between Roderich's breasts, making his face light up even more. "B-babe... " The brunette mumbles.

"I know, I know. Go sit down. I'll bring you some ice cream. "

Roderich's eyes light up and he nods, going to the living room. A little later, Gilbert came out with one of those little personal ice cream cups and a spoon, handing them to his husband. He drapes a blanket over Roderich's shoulders and then goes back to the kitchen to cook.

Roderich sighs happily, relaxing as he eats his ice cream.

Gilbert always knew how to make everything better.


End file.
